


Case Closed

by jollllly



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Evil Owen, I cried while writing this, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, owen-centric, physical abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: They were finally there. They made it. Two men who were unstoppable, two men who had worked together seamlessly for years, two men who fit like a glove, two men who knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses and habits and secrets like the backs of their hands, two men who considered themselves to be partners in more ways than one, two of the greatest spies to ever live. And they were pointing their guns at each other.Owen and Curt confront each other after four long years apart, one stewing in his hatred and on a path to ruining the life of the other, the latter trying to make the other proud after a long, depressive grieving period.an owen-centric look at the stairs scene
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Case Closed

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
(canon) death  
period-typical homophobia mention  
physical abuse mention  
alcohol mention
> 
> owen's pov is not my own! his thoughts and feelings do not reflect mine!

They were finally there. They made it. Two men who were unstoppable, two men who had worked together seamlessly for years, two men who fit like a glove, two men who knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses and habits and secrets like the backs of their hands, two men who considered themselves to be partners in more ways than one, two of the greatest spies to ever live. And they were pointing their guns at each other.

“Time to take your final bow, Curt.”

Owen’s eyes were cold, focused. His grip was harsh and his posture rigid. He knew why he was here. He knew what he was going to do.

“My team is destroying your island facility as we speak. Your surveillance network is fried. There’ll be no encore tonight… for you.”

The banter came quick and easy after years of practice, but the walls were still up, masking the emotional vulnerability bubbling up inside both men. Owen was angry. He had a job to do, and no one was going to stand in his way. Least of all A.S.S. Special Agent Curt Mega. Besides, he would enjoy this. He would enjoy destroying everything Curt held dear. Just as the man had done to Owen four years ago.

“Perhaps you’ve destroyed that island facility. But what of the others?”

See, that’s the thing about ex-partners. They know you too well. And they know how to use all of their private intel in just the right way. And that’s exactly what Owen had in mind.

“There’s more?”

Owen could hear the fear in his voice, and he grinned. Classic Mega, totally convinced that he could do anything, that he could take on the world, all the while being totally ignorant of his own failures. Totally ignorant of how behind he was… as always.

“How does it feel to know you’ll never catch up with us?”

Owen could feel it. The shift in power. Even Curt couldn’t deny that the other man was winning. That there was no way he could stop him. He was no match. It was all going just as planned. Owen preened, trying his best to ignore the sick feeling settling in his gut, an acknowledgement of reality, of what needed to come next. There was no way they were both getting out of this facility alive.

“It’s not too late to fix this.” Ever the hero, Curt thought he could come to Owen’s rescue. He truly thought he could save the day, as if Owen hadn’t made his decision. As if Curt hadn’t abandoned him in the first place. “If you agree to give up Chimera, I’m sure the agency can pull some strings.”

“YOU STILL DON’T SEE, DO YOU, CURT?” Owen had had enough. How was this man so thick? He really thought he could save the world. He was truly blinded by his agency and convinced that he knew what was best for everyone. Classic. “There won’t BE any agency to go back to once the system is global. I’m going to single-handedly dismantle everything you’ve ever believed in!”

Owen’s rage had caught up to him, and he couldn’t hold it back. That bastard destroyed him. He left Owen for dead. Had to finish the job, no doubt. Had to run back to beloved Cynthia and dear old Eisenhower before he got a rap on the knuckles. Of course the agency came first, even before his partner. He was a lackey of the United States, a pet, no more no less. And Owen wanted all of that gone.

“We used to share those beliefs. Think of the missions we served. The lives we saved. The impact we had on this world… together.” Curt was trying his best to sway him. He knew the man he was speaking to… or he used to. Owen could feel a glimmer of hopefulness deep-down inside, trying to escape, wanting to run to his partner’s arms. He forced himself to shut it down. No. This was not the same man; you are not the same man. Curt was a monster. Owen hadn’t known it back then, but he knew it now. If he is loyal to his agency then he must be destroyed along with it. There hadn’t been anything between them in years, and there never will be again. “Two of the greatest spies to ever live. And you consider that, and you look me in the eyes, and you tell me you don’t believe we’re making a difference.”

He knew Curt wouldn’t be strong enough to face him. He knew the other was no match for Chimera and everything Owen had worked to help construct over the last four years. He felt a swell of pride at that.

“The future is happening, Curt, and it’s not going to wait for you.”

Curt was a step behind as always. He hadn’t changed over the years. During their recent run-ins Owen had seen his usual bravado, his usual overconfidence, his usual stupidity. This sealed it. Losing Owen hadn’t changed him. He had meant **nothing**.

Owen wasn’t sure how he felt about his conclusion of this twisted truth. Some part of him had hoped that Curt would have seen the error of his ways, the error of his _agency’s_ ways, the misplaced trust and blind following. That losing his partner had opened his eyes. Maybe a part of him wanted to convince him, to charm him onto their side. If anyone could do it, it would be Owen; they both knew it. But it was no use. Curt hadn’t grown, he hadn’t changed, he hadn’t learned anything from Owen’s… whatever it was. As usual. Just a dog following the heels of his master until told what to do. No brain thinking for itself. Just disgusting government agencies and the ingratiating pawns that work for them. “What use will one man be when a box in a room can do his job in seconds, huh?”

Owen could see the other man attempt to shrug it off, try to hide behind the mask of his bravado. “Sounds boring.” But he was off. He was slipping, and once again they both knew Owen could see right through him.

He knew right where to hit. Personal history and all that. “You’re a caveman, and I’ve invented fire.”

Once again, the great Curt Mega was no match for growth, for technology, for advancement. He had always been averse to change, and it was clear that during their time apart it had stayed that way. It’s not as if Owen was lying to him. Curt had to know deep down that soon technology would be unstoppable to a point where he was useless as a hero. No more saviors, no more Messiahs. And then what would he be good for? What would the United States government need with an outdated piece of junk?

“I’ll stop you.”

Ah, there it was. The hero returns as the underdog, returning to a fight he’ll never win. “You’ll do your best.” But not for long. “Once a spy, always a spy forever… whatever.” It was sad, really. How Curt truly thought he could stop him. It wasn’t his fault, not really. No, he was just a mindless attack dog for his government. But that’s why he couldn’t continue past this point. Because that’s all he’d ever be. “The warmest hello to the coldest goodbye, remember.” The memories of four years ago flashed before the eyes of both men. Curt gazed into the distance, mind clearly elsewhere as he turned away from the other. No doubt faced with the truth, with his guilt. A memory he must have tried to leave behind, forgotten alongside his partner’s broken body on the floor of that facility. But Owen would never forget. His thoughts of that fateful night fueled him. He cocked his gun. “I remember. Spies never die…” He laughed coldly. Curt was in no position to fight. He had practically surrendered. It was time he realized the true meaning of his actions, the aftermath of his job-well-done. “A new world awaits us, Curt. A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets.”

A world where governments don’t toy with the lives of millions, millions who ignorantly sit there, trusting the system, the system that is killing them. The corrupt and powerful and hypocritical forces no longer able to hide. Every dirty little secret, every suspicious coverup unveiled. And they could live freely, as justice works its way to those who truly deserve to be punished. Those who send others into war with no care for repercussion, those who stand by as millions are murdered by their own hands… vicariously, of course. Now what a world that would be.

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share.” Owen was suddenly stopped cold. The hair on the back of his neck stood at attention. “What about our secret? The time we shared. The feelings we had… for each other.” Memories came flooding back. Their nights together, the secret kisses and touches that had filled him with joy and awe and love for the man in front of him. Their playful banter and suave requests to partner up time after time just to see each other once more….

And Owen remembered the fear. The names they were called one night as they stumbled back to their hotel, recklessly intoxicated, rendered stupid and careless by the alcohol in their systems. The lingering touches and gentle kisses replaced with rough hands and solid knuckles. The bloody results limping to safety and the cold distance between the two broken bodies that night as they laid in bed, not even daring to meet each other’s eyes. The wake-up call from the world they live in. The reminder of what was at risk. The fear in the back of their minds as they navigated the world as partners. The knowledge that one slip could cost both of them everything. If they weren’t attentive, if they weren’t vigilant, if they weren’t careful. “Are you ready to share that with the world?”

Owen strengthened his grip on his gun, pointing it directly at Curt’s head. “That secret died the night you left me for dead.” The night he had finally realized the truth. The night he was made just another victim of the agency, one of millions who suffer at the hands of government agents. The night he found out where Curt’s loyalties truly did lie. The night his heart was torn in two. The night everything he had known was turned upside down. The night he had seen the light. The night that made him who he had become.

“Clearly.”

Owen took back control, and the other man didn’t fight it. “Here’s some advice, Curt. It’s called moving on. Do give it a try.”

A gunshot rang out as Owen’s hand was forced backwards, losing grip on his gun. Owen was taken aback.He hadn’t seen it coming, but Curt had caught up. Suddenly Curt was a step ahead of him. Suddenly Owen was aware that he was unarmed, facing down his ex-lover who was aiming a gun at him.

“You know, killing me won’t take the system offline, so… what are you doing?”

Owen wasn’t stupid. He knew what would come of this. And yet, still that voice, that Personal History came back. Curt hadn’t changed. So what, he disarmed him? He’s all talk. His Curt would never be able to do it. He couldn’t. So who was he trying to kid? He’s hopeless. What did he think he was doing?

“Taking your advice.”

A gunshot rang out. And a body fell. And Curt Mega walked away once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr to see me cry about these two some more (@ billtedrights)!!


End file.
